All I Want For Christmas Is You
by ruiiko
Summary: Miku is sad. Her girlfriend, Luka, won't be here for the Holidays. Her friends want her to come out and enjoy the Christmas party with them, but Miku finds it pointless unless Luka is there. Which she isn't. However, little does she know that a very special Christmas gift is coming Miku's way, very soon.


**Yoo I know its technically Friday now, but I was gunna do a christmas one shot right on Christmas day! So here it is... I also wanted to do one with Rin and Len, but as a christmas eve one... oh well. I might just write it out tomorrow or something, while still having it a christmas story. Ah well, enjoy and review! And Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p>The room was dark.<p>

In bed, layed the twin tailed girl, Miku, who hid under the sheets, curling herself deep into the blankets, in hopes of shielding herself from the world. Her cyan blue eyes filled over the brims with tears, and she sniffled, trying to hold them back. She squeezed her eyes shut-everyone was out partying. She could hear it outside of her room-everyone was screaming and yelling, and running around, while Miku was in here, sad and alone.

It was the 25th. Christmas.

So why in the world should Miku be sad?

She should be out with her friends, partying and laughing, and enjoying herself.

That was kind of hard to do, when her girlfriend wasn't going to be coming home for Christmas, though.

Miku was absolutely devastated.

She was here with all her friends, but it didn't mean _anything _if she couldn't celebrate with Luka.

Luka was still at college. She was supposed to be home a week ago, but appaerently she couldn't leave, because she still had tons of work to finish. So she would be home late, way too late to celebrate Christmas, or even be there.

She had promised.

But she wasn't here.

The tealette sniffled, trying to stiffle back the tears.

It had been a rough week... today hadn't been any better.

Miku really wished she was here. She missed Luka more than anything. She missed her kisses, the way she felt in her arms, the tight hugs she gave, the way her smile could make Miku's heart melt in a minute... she missed everything about her. And she knew it wasn't Luka's fault, but it still hurt not being able to see her for so long, least of all not on Christmas.

Miku really wished this night could just be over already.

"Miku...?"

The teallette gasped slightly, hearing rapping at her door, along with a concerned voice. With an exhausted sigh, she picked herself up, gathering the energy to go and open the door, to find her friends, Gumi and Kaito standing there. They smiled smally, so Miku found the energy to smile back.

But she was far from happy.

"Hey, how's it going?" Gumi asked gently. Her friends all knew about her situation with Luka, and how she wouldn't be home for the Hollidays. They knew how upset Miku was, so they handled her with extra care and caution.

The teallette shrugged.

"Do you want to... come out and join us?" Kaito offered in a soft whisper. He and Gumi exchanged a quick glance, and they both smiled at the diva. "It's got to be better than just sitting alone in the dark." Gumi seconded.

Miku shook her head, sighing again. She just felt too exhausted... "Thanks for the offer guys, but really, unless Luka is home, I don't want a part of it..." She ducked her head in shame. She hated denying them. She wanted to join them, and have fun, but she just _couldn't_.

The smiles dropped. "You are sure?" Gumi pleaded.

Miku nodded. "Yeah. I'm really tired, Gumes, I just need to lie down and let today be over."

The two sighed, before they left, leaving Miku alone again. She stumbled back to her bed, falling face first into the hide away of blankets and pillows. And she let her mind drift... she remembered all the past Hollidays spent with Luka, even their first Christmas together, when the power went off for the entire night, leaving them with minimum heat and no light. They lit candles, and cuddled the night away, until they woke the next morning on the couch, sweating half to death because the heat came back, and all the lights were turned on.

Miku laughed fondly at the memory, and shifted upright so she was sitting cross legged in bed.

They had always had such weird events happen during their holidays... but nothing had ever been this bad. Luka couldn't have apologised enough on the phone without feeling horrible. Miku couldn't blame her, and she didn't, but things would be so much better if she was here. Yes, they could still text and call, but nothing was the same as having her talk to her in such a sweet tone, face to face.

It wasn't fair.

Still, the memory of their first Christmas together lingeredin her mind, making her feel a little better.

Maybe she was too harh on Gumi and Kaito... maybe it would be better to join them, instead of sit around and feel sorry for herself.

With her mind made up, Miku got up, put on some decent clothes, and decided to leave her room and venture out into the living space, to join the others.

The light half blinded her, when she left her room. She felt like a vampire, almost! And having music and talking plug her ears, along with the scent of food fill her nose, made her feel even more lively. So much so, she couldn't help the smile that came to her lips, as she peaked around the corners, watching as Lily, who was all dressed up as an elf, was dancing and jumping around. Miku giggled slightly.

"Oh, look who decided to come out of the cave!"

Miku's gaze snapped over to Kaito, who was sitting with Meiko and Gumi, all three pairs of eyes on her with supporting smiles. She smiled back. "Yeah, I'm out." She said meakly, taking a step towards the trio.

Gumi smiled warmly. "I'm glad-we're all glad! You can have fun with us this Christmas." She winked with a laugh, patting the spot next to her on the couch. Miku nodded, taking it, crossing one leg over the other.

"Besides, we think you'll like this Christmas party, alot." Kaito joined in.

Miku raised a brow. "...Why?" She asked skeptically. Well, she had to admit, she was having a little bit of fun... sure, it would be better if Luka was here, but she couldn't complain for right now. Gumi and Kaito were always entertaining company.

Kaito and Gumi exchanged a glance again.

"Let's just say we know what you're getting for the secret santa." Gumi giggled.

"Yeah. You'll _love _it. Trust me." Kaito nodded.

Miku smirked slightly-she was intrigued.

"Or, rather, should I say, her," Kaito snickered, putting a hand over her mouth. Gumi nudged him hard in the rib.

Miku raised a brow. "I'm so confused right now, you guys..."

Gumi laughed, stopping hitting Kaito long enough to look Miku in the eye. "Just trust us."

"I'm a little afraid, to be honest." Miku admitted with a nervous chuckle.

The pair just laughed, and Miku tried to shrug it off. Instead, she went with the flow for the rest of the party, and though she just sat with her friends, she had to admit; she was having fun. Gumi and Kaito were right. This was alot better than just laying around in bed all night. She hadn't felt this happy in such a long time, she had almost forgotten what it was like to just spend time with friends, without worrying about her girlfriend.

However, around 10 o'clock, Kiyoteru, who was dressed as Santa bounded into the room, and the children flocked too him in hopes of gifts. Miku watched in amusement, as they all crowded around him, as he panicked.

She was so caught up in him handing out gifts, she failed to realise the front door opening, a tall girl with pink hair dressed up as a elf had came in.

No, it wasn't until Santa was done handing out gifts to the children, and he called out, "Is there a Miku Hatsune in the room?" Had she gotten up to get her gift, only to catch the woman out of the corner of her eye.

She paused.

The woman smiled to her, with both hands folded infront of her.

"Luka...?" Miku mumbled out in confusion.

"There's your gift," Kiyoteru said in a jolly voice.

The tealette almost doubled over in tears, as she stumbled to the elf. "Luka!" She called out, her voice a mixture of shock nd disbilef, as she was starting to choke on her tears. The tealette reached for her hands, in her own. "I thought you wouldn't be able to make it?" She sniffled, desperatly trying to blink away her tears to look strong in front of her girlfriend.

Luka squeezed her hands back, but a long, exaggerated sigh came from her lips, and she rolled her eyes. "Ugh, me neither... but i'm here hun! So please, don't cry, okay?" She begged with a symapthetic smile, reaching out to wipe her tears with her thumb.

Miku grabbed desperately at her hand, holding it in place. "When did you get here?"

Luka laughed, as she moved in closer. "Two days ago, actually. My plane was delayed, so when I got back, I realised I had alot to do... I'm sorry for not telling you I'm here-"

Miku pushed a finger up against her lips. "Not another word. I'm just so glad you're here." She smiled brightly, unable to stop the falling tears that dripped down her cheeks.

Luka laughed. "Oh, dear, you missed me, huh?" She was making obvious observations, as Miku wrapped her arms tightly around Luka, burrying her head in her shoulder. "I missed you too." She wrapped her arms tightly around Miku, as well, letting out a long sigh.

Miku then pulled away, still keeping a tight grip on her, so she could look her in the eye. "So, wait... you got here two days ago... what have you been doing in that time? Where's your stuff?"

Luka smiled, as she gripped Miku's arms to hold onto. "I dropped my lugage off at my mothers. I took a day off to rest, and yesterday I had to do some Christmas shopping... which is when I got this elf costume. And Kiyoteru called-so here I am today! Oh, Miku... I really wished I had called or something. But then again... this makes for a nice Christmas surprise, huh?" She winked.

Miku's eyes welled up in tears again. "Come here, you." She murmured out, as she clutched Luka's cheeks, and leaned in to kiss her.

A collection of 'aww's' errupted behind them, causing them to pull away in embaressment, as if they had forgotten they were alone.

Luka laughed, as she leaned her forehead against the teallette's.

"Merry Christmas, Miku."


End file.
